Happy Birthday, Naruto
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: MEOH. They never have much time to be together, but this treasure hunt feels interesting. Naruto chases down his birthday gift… GaaNaru


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **They never have much time to be together, but this treasure hunt feels interesting. Naruto chases down his birthday gift… GaaNaru

**Author's Notes: **Hi dearest readers! So, i tis Naruto's birthday today, uh? Next year, my Project for his birthday will officially take place, but for now Naruto also deserves a birthday gift ^^ And this is Gaara's for him…

Enjoy!

* * *

A frenzy of rapid steps leaves a trail of dust all across the Hidden Leaf Village, as its blue-eyed, blonde, whiskered owner searches for his birthday gift.

The red square hat that makes him the Hokage is roughly tucked under his arm as he runs, a vermillion blur to everyone who sees him pass by and tries to wish his leader a happy birthday.

All day he has sat in his office, somberly knowing there wouldn't be any special celebrations for that occasion, until the sun began his descendant trip beyond the window behind him and one of his personal guards, Sasuke Uchiha, also somberly left a closed envelope upon his desk.

"What is this?" the blond had asked, not at all curious or impressed.

"Just read it," the other had replied and left, obviously annoyed that he was taking part on whatever the envelope represented.

And, usually, whatever bothered Sasuke was a good sign for the Hokage, so he then hopefully opened it, finding the following note inside:

i"Can you follow my trail of crumbs, Uzumaki Naruto?"/i

And next to the note (and oh, did he not recognize the barbed-wire-like handwriting!) was a very small pillow, and the blond was ready to start his chase, a whole new light bringing his eyes alive.

He had followed the pillow clue that led him to Shikamaru's favorite napping spot, and there he had found a small flower.

From there he ran to Yamanaka's Flower Shop, plucking a stick of fishcake from a perfect patch of roses as Ino yelled at him with rage.

Now he sprints his way to the ramen stand, knowing he'll find the next clue there.

He plays the game, even if he's impishly sure it will end with him and a certain redhead in his house, performing a wide plethora of x-rated activities.

He plays the game, because that same redhead went through all this trouble to make this a special occasion, and their love can take a few more moments of separation, especially if they'll make the few moments they actually have together all the more memorable.

But he runs, because he doesn't want to waste too much of their time, he too misses the Kazekage and now aches for him.

Running, he reaches the ramen stand panting, and the old man there hands him a can of paint, one he had used to make his mischief in his younger days.

He then runs to climb the mountain with the past Hokage's sculptures, all the faces that had suffered his mischief, just to find a full bottle of lubricant innocently sitting on a rocky crevice.

Taking it as if it were a treasure, his heart beats frantically with renewed excitement, his feet drag him almost desperatly to his house, to his room, where the final prize certainly awaits...

But after his impossible rush to his final destination, the blond finds nothing more than a neat, empty bed in his room, along with a part of chopsticks carefully placed over the covers...

He takes them, confused, he has already been at the ramen stand and there was nothing there, what is this clue supposed to mean?

He receeds to the hall, but as he prepares to leave an ineffable scent hits him, coming from... the bathroom?

The door is opened by a creak and the blond approaches it, he now identifies the smell...

He can't believe the redhead actually burned more of their ramen incense, he certainly knows how much it heightens his desire after the first night they spent together like this, but when he finally opens the door with weak knees, he realizes how wrong his supposition is...

The chopsticks and the lubricant fall to the ground at the image before the blond's eyes.

The Kazekage sits loosely inside his bath, arms resting on the edges as a finger seductively traces delectable lips.

Hot steam leaves droplets running down the blushing creamy skin, in a way the blond's mouth wished to follow, the high temperature makes the redhead pant slightly.

The intense jade eyes carve deep holes into the blond's heart, ones he want to dive into with him and never return.

But it's not water covering the bath, and there are no bubbles or rubber ducks.

Instead, the Hokage finds noodles lazily swimming intwined with the Kazekage's body, fishcakes, eggs and all the other ingredients from his favorite dish surrounding him, and the reality of Gaara served with ramen hits him like a hot breath of a lover...

Naruto can't take it any longer and begins undressing, the temperature only bearable to his naked body aligned to the Kazekage's.

This has to be the best birthday gift ever...

"Happy birthday, Uzumaki Naruto..." Gaara finally speaks, he too shifting in place (and the blond realizes just how much he has missed that tempting voice...).

Naruto steps forward to give his thank you.

And what a thank you that was!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;P

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
